Heart to Heart Conversation
by Ninja C
Summary: New Moon and slight Eclipse spoilers. Bella FINALLY opens the conversation hearts from Jacob. What will they say? NOT Bella/Jacob, just a random anecdote involving them. Oneshot.


**Heart-to-Heart Conversation**

**Yay! My first Twilight fic! Don't know where I came up with the idea, but I vaguely remember conversation hearts at church. Yeah. This connects, obviously, to the conversation hearts in New Moon and Eclipse, and also a bit to that part in Eclipse with the magnets, where Bella says that she needed to leave before the inanimate objects started talking back. Or something like that. I don't have my Eclipse copy with me, and am too lazy to go check.**

**Disclaimer: I would SO love to have voices in my head telling me what to do like Stephenie, but – oh, wait. Too late.**

After school, I flopped onto my bed, preparing myself to trudge through another day alone. Yes, Edward was hunting, as were the rest of the Cullens. Great. Today would be full of thrills, I could just feel it.

I decided to finish my Spanish homework. False cognates were _so_ annoying.

I rummaged through my backpack downstairs for five minutes. I didn't have any paper. I dragged my feet back up the stairs, hoping there was some in a desk drawer or something.

I walked over to my computer desk and yanked open the bottom drawer. Nope. Nothing. I sighed and opened the next drawer up. Hey! Paper! Reaching for it, my eye caught a small bit of red. Curious, I took out the sheaf of paper and looked at a small cardboard box underneath. Hmm.

I picked it up and blew away the thin layer of dust. I realized that I held a box of conversation hearts. Recognizing the gift from Jacob, I opened it. I'd never really understood the point of the sayings on the hearts. I mean, who said those kind of things in real life anyway?

I pulled one out. _Sunshine._

Crap. They just said something that made sense. Jake _had_ been my personal sun for who knew how long. I popped the heart in my mouth and pulled out another one. _Chill out. _I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

_Smile._ Followed by a smiley face. And another. I chuckled.

"Jeez, Jake, it's like you put your soul into this box."

_Cool._

I laughed loud and hard this time. _Cutie pie._

"Hey, now, don't get your hopes up," I reprimanded the innocent piece of sugar. "You know I belong to Edward."

_Love him. _I could hear him sigh wistfully.

"Of course I love him! We're meant to be."

_Hope. _He just wouldn't give up. _Kiss me._

I grimaced. Way to remind me, Jake.

_Nice girl._ He scoffed after this sarcastic reference to (as I saw it) my mad skills at throwing punches. "Well, you weren't being nice! What was I supposed to do, encourage you?" _Be good._

"_You_ be good." _Email. _I turned around involuntarily to the computer and my unfinished homework. Sure enough, a few seconds later sounded the telltale "You've got mail."

Bewildered, I turned back to the hearts. I realized how stupid and schizophrenic this would seem to anyone else, but it kind of fascinated me. "Weird. You just saw the future, just like Alice. Creepy."

_Heat wave._

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." I turned to the computer, where I saw the fresh email from Renée. She'd misplaced her garden shears, forgetting they were in her back pocket. I winced when I heard about the four stitches she'd needed after bending down to check under the refrigerator for the shears. She couldn't walk straight. Oh, well. Not the first time Renée'd been in a wheelchair. She didn't like it, thought it was too confining. I decided to reply later and went to sit back down on the bed.

_In a fog._

Indignantly, I said, "Hey! Don't say that about my mother!"

_Love life._ I immediately softened. "Well, I guess that's true," I replied. "She lives in the moment."

_Heart of gold. _"Who, me, or her?" Another smiley face. _I heart you._

"Yes, we've already established that, Jacob."

_I'm sure._

"Okay. That doesn't change my feelings."

_One kiss._

"Okay, that's it. When the werewolf starts puckering, it's time to give up."

I dumped the rest of the candy on the bed to throw away. I kept reading them as I threw them out.

_Dream team. True love. Amore. Angel._

I ran out of the house, grabbing my jacket, and hopefully my sanity. I looked at the clock once I was in the truck and ascertained that the Cullens would be home by now.

Alice came to answer the door.

"Hey, Bella! So, been reading the tarot hearts again?"

Edward gave both her and me the oddest look.

**And my first oneshot is done! I'm so proud of myself! –huggles self- Well, I can't believe I'm even thinking about saying this, but… Happy Valentine's Day. Grr. There. I said it. What more do you want from me? Oh! By the way, I'm currently reading the excerpt on Stephenie's website from The Host. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Go read it!**


End file.
